The Maurder Chronicles – Year One
by Our Song51
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered how the Maurders' years at Hogwarts were like? This is my verison of it! Year One, so no romance yet sorry people, wait till around 4th year and i'll start throwing in some romance.


The Maurder Chronicles – Year One

Chapter Title: Start of Something New

Author: Our Song51

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's characters or anyone in Harry Potter. I only own my OC

(Insert Line)

It was a brand new year for some 11 year olds. For some, it was the time where you're now getting crushes and getting braces. For some, it's growing up. But for some 11 year olds, it's their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Firs' years over here!" A deep voice yelled. The students were getting off the train as she shouted for the first years. A red headed girl, a white-blonde girl, a girl with brown hair, and a boy with black greasy hair were one of the last to get off the train. But the dead last was a group of four boys.

The red-headed girl was Lily Evans. She was a muggle-born and spent most of her summer since she found out, reading Hogwarts, a history. She had brilliant green eyes that were very noticeable. Lily made top grades at her muggle (non-magical folk) school and was bound to make top grades here.

The white-blonde girl was Meghan Christopher. She was a half-blood, living more like a muggle than witch or wizard. Meghan's eyes were a strange silvery green like the Slytherin house colors. Meghan spent her summer playing Quidditch with her brothers.

Alice Weston was the brown haired girl with soft gentle blue eyes. She was pureblood as well but like Lily, spent the summer studying. Alice was very shy unlike Lily and Meghan who were talkative. She was very clumsy, having almost fallen over nothing.

The boy was Serevus Snape. He had very greasy black hair, pale skin, and almost a hooked nose. He was half-blooded with an unhealthy interest in Meghan and Lily. Serevus was very poor but it didn't stop him from being smarter than most purebloods entering Hogwarts.

"It's Hagrid." Alice said in wonder.

"Hey Hagrid," a new voice said. The four turned to see another group of kids; but all boys this time. The boy who had spoken was James Potter. He was pureblood with black hair that seemed be always messy. He had hazel eyes that were behind circular glasses that looked good on him.

"'Ello James." Hagrid said. "Let's go on to the boats." The first years went on to the boats. Meghan ended up on a boat with James, Lily, and Serevus. Alice and the other three in James' 'group' were in another boat.

"What house are you hoping to be in?" James asked Lily, who rolled her eyes. She had taken an instant disliking to him.

"Any house that **you're** not in." Lily said annoyed. Soon the first years were heading up to the castle to get sorted. As they walked up the stairs, they spotted a strict woman with her graying brown hair in a tight bun and she was wearing green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She started off. "soon you will be sorted into one of hour houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She walked away and whispers started.

"That's Professor McGonagall." Meghan and Lily heard James tell his group of friends. "My grandda went to school with her." Then Professor McGonagall came back.

"Follow me." She said. All of the first years filed behind the strict woman and followed her in the great hall. The 2nd years and up looked at the small terrified 11 year olds and smiled, frowned, and chuckled at the fond memories of them in their 1st year.

"When I call your name," McGonagall started to say. "You will come up, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted." She picked up the old hat and looked at her piece of parchment. "Alice Weston." Alice went up and sat on the stool that the hat was previously on. Right as it touched her head the hat screamed loudly, "Gryffindor!"

"Sirius Black." The almost black headed boy sat on the stool with ease and waited for the hat.

The answer was shocking, to everyone. "Gryffindor!" Sirius grinned as if his whole family was in Gryffindor and skipped down to seat beside Alice.

"Ana Cole." She became a Hufflepuff, James Potter went to Gryffindor, Marty Frank went to Ravenclaw and Tom Goyle went to Slytherin before Lily's name was called.

"Lily Evans." She skipped on up and sat on the stool. As soon as the hat touched the red head's hair, anyone could she the annoyance on her face.

"Gryffindor!" Claps were head throughout the Hall. Soon, there were only three people left. Remus Lupin, Serevus Snape, and Meghan Christopher.

"Serevus Snape," He went and sat on the stool. Before the hat was fully placed on his head, it screamed 'Slytherin!'

"Good luck." Meghan whispered to Remus as McGonagall called his name. He nodded.

"You too." He went to sit on the stool where the hat was placed on his head. It soon screamed, "Gryffindor!" Remus sat in between Peter (who was sorted after Lily).

"Meghan Christopher." McGonagall called out. Meghan walked up there; hoping to get into Gryffindor is Slytherin. But as soon as the hat was placed on her head, she heard it talking to her.

"Ahh, I remember when your father was here." The hat started to talk. "A great Hufflepuff I must say. But you seem to desire Gryffindor or maybe Slytherin. You have a wise mind, great courage; I know where to put you." She closed her eyes waiting for the hall to yell.

"RAVENCLAW!" She opened her eyes and saw a table with blue and silver clapping. She smiled at her friends and went to sit beside one of the other kids.

(Insert Line)

"Welcome to another year," The headmaster known as Dumbledore said, standing up. "Our caretaker reminded me to tell you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone and a list of banned 'pranks' are posted in every common room and in the Heads Dorms." He said. "Now let the feast begin!" Food appeared on the table and the students started eating hungrily.

"I'm Marty Frank." A girl with black hair, brown eyes, and a possibly Chinese heritage.

"Meghan Christopher." She said back.

(Gryffindor Table)

While Alice was busy talking to a second year, Frank Longbottom, Lily was talking to Remus Lupin. James was talking to Sirius and Peter but sometimes leaned over and joined the conversation with Remus and Lily; who got annoyed very quietly at James.

"1st years, please follow your prefects." Dumbledore announced. The first years in Gryffindor went to Molly Weasley and followed her to their common room. The Slytherins followed Lucius Malfoy, the Hufflepuffs followed Amos Diggory and the Ravenclaws followed William Chang.

(Insert Line)

A/N: Read and Review! I finished this chapter up while watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

This is the Maurders, friends, and some enemies 1st year. I only own Meghan, William Chang, and Marty Frank. If I owned the Harry Potter men, gosh what would I do? Merlin knows.

First Years: (Main Characters Bold Printed, My Characters Underlined)

Gryffindor: **James Potter**, **Sirius Black**, **Lily Evans**, **Peter Pettigrew**, **Remus Lupin**, **Alice Weston**

Slytherin: **Serevus Snape**, Violet Manning, Tom Goyle, Jamie Crabbe

Ravenclaw: Marty Frank, **Meghan Christopher, **Cole Ark, Joan Michaels

Hufflepuff: Ana Cole, Elaine Davis, Roger Garret, Will Swann

**Preview of Chapter Two:**

_Everyone went down to breakfast, expecting nothing exciting to happen that morning. But matter of fact, in the middle of breakfast, a howler was opened at the Gryffindor table._

"_SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT SORTED IN THAT HOUSE, GRYFFINDOR! ALONG WITH THAT POTTER BOY AND A MUDBLOOD!...." _

(Insert Line)

The howler continues, so read and review to find out how the Howler ends.


End file.
